Babysitting Tales
by sumer11
Summary: Shego is going to babysit the triplets. what will happen? who will they meet? will shego keep her cool? part of my OAML series.


I advise to read Only a Mother's Love before reading this.

I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable.

Well enjoy the Chapter.

* * *

Kim and Ron were both pretty tired after dancing all night.

"Ron, what time is it?"

"It's about (shocked) three am."

Kim was shocked; they were supposed to pick up the triplets hours ago. "We better call my parents and see if they are still up." Kim and Ron started making their way towards the sloth.

Shego over heard the conversation and thought of an idea. She followed Kim and Ron outside to tell them about her idea.

"Hey Princess."

Kim turns around and notices Shego approaching them.

"Shego, when will stop calling me princess?"

Shego thought about it than smirked. "Properly never."

Kim sighs, knowing there was no way to get her to change. Shego was just as suborned as her. Now that she knew that Shego was her mother. Kim began to notice where some of attitude was coming from. Things she wondered where she has gotten from her own parents because all this time she thought she had inherited them from her nana but she still had to except the fact that Shego was her real mother and she was her daughter.

"Besides I'll stop calling you my nicknames when I hear you call me mom every once in a while when I come to visit."

"Shego, you know I can't do that?"

Shego frowned "and why not?"

"It would be fair to my pare- I mean Mrs. and Mr. possible."

"Kimmie, I understand that they raised you and I'm very grateful that they kept you safe from betty but you got to face fact and except that I'm your mother."

"I know but you're a villain and I'm a hero. We fought each other on a regular basis."

"KP we still do."

Shego and Ron glared at him. "It's just its hard to except."

"I know. (Shego looks away) I still can't believe the daughter I lost is or I can say was my mortal enemy and that I tried to kill her." Shego now had tears coming from her eyes.

Kim realized that she might have hurt her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For what I said. I shouldn't have said it."

Shego didn't know what to say but she pulled Kim into a hug.

Kim was to shock about the hug so she returned the hug. Kim still had questions about what happen back then but she decided to drop it for now.

"So Shego. What made you fallow us out here?"

Shego stop hugging Kim to look at Ron. "Well I had this idea but I don't know how you guys feel about it."

Kim and Ron looked at each other nervously and then back to Shego.

Shego caught it. "Well you didn't have to look so nervous about it.

Kim sigh "ok She-Mom, what is your idea?"

"Well how would you like to have the triplets off your hands tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on. They need to know about their other grandmother." Shego slowly glared at Kim.

"She's got you there KP."

Kim put her hands on her head. "Ok. They can stay with you but no weapons, no inventions, and more importantly no drakken."

"Kim, I'm not taking them to drakken's lair."

"Then where are they going to spend the night at?"

"At my apartment, huh. You really think I stay with drakken?"

"Well yeah. We both did."

"Ewe sorry, besides after what happen to your father. I couldn't fall in love again."

Kim looked at Shego and looked over at Ron. She didn't know what would happen to her or what she would do if something were to ever happen to Ron. "Ok Mom. You can have the triplets tonight but just for tonight."

Shego's eyes lit up. "Are you guy serious?"

"Just go before I change my mind."

Ron was sitting there to shock to notice that Shego was gone.

* * *

Shego was getting Adam and Emma in bed. Not noticing that miracle have scampered off.

"Ok kids. You're with grandma Shego tonight and it's time for bed."

"Awww" Emma and Adam cried. "We haven't even gotten our story yet?"

"Well what story do you want?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell us a story about mommy and daddy."

"Yeah. You've know mommy and daddy longest."

Shego was unsure of herself to tell the 3 young triplets about those kinds of stories. Then she notices that one is missing.

"Ummm where is your sister?"

Adam points at Emma. "Shes right there."

Shego sighs. "Your other sister?"

Emma and Adam both shrug. Shego sighs. "Wait here and if you move you both will be in serious time out." Adam and Emma look at each other and wonder if she's serious or not as she leaves the room.

"You think she's serious Adam?"

"I don't know Emmy. I just hope miracle isn't running out of like."

Emma knobs. "still Adam do you think it's weird that miracle's hands glow?"

Adam shrugs. "I never noticed it honestly."

* * *

Shego wonders the hall. "Miracle? Miracle where are you?"

Miracle softly giggles while her hiding spot stealthy watching Shego.

"Come on miracle this isn't a game." Shego becoming pretty irritated looking for her but also scared at the same time. "Man, if Kim and Ron find out I lost miracle. I defiantly wouldn't hear the end of it."

Miracle feels a bit guilty about hiding from Shego and lights up her hands a bit. Shego notices the faint green light coming from a nearby storage bin.

"hmm." Comes over to check it out and opens the lid. Finding the little girl inside with her hands still glowing.

Miracle giggles. "You found me."

Shego smiles and picks her up. "Yes I did. Thanks to the help of your glowing hands." She feels her hands to see how severe her glow is.

"How long have you been glowing?"

Miracle thinks about it. "Oh I say since I was 4 years old." Holding up a four on her fingers.

Shego could help but laugh at it. "Do mommy and daddy know about your glow?"

Miracle just shakes her head no. "I don't know how mommy and daddy will react. They tell me story about green lady. Mommy looks hurt and sad every time she tells about green lady. I don't want to make mommy sad."

Shego frowns. "It's ok miracle. You won't make mommy sad if you show her. In fact, I can help you control your glow."

Miracle tilts her head. "How can you do that?"

Shego smirks and sets miracle down. "Because I have that same glow that you do."

Miracle's eyes light up. "Really? C-can I see?"

Shego knobs and before miracle knew it. Shego's hands her covered in her signature green glow.

"Wow! Can you teach me?"

Shego smiles. "maybe some other time squirt. *picks up miracle.* right now its bed time."

"But I'm not *yawns.* sleepy."

Shego smirked and cuddled her. "Now that yawn says something different. Come on. Let's go see your brother and sister."

* * *

Shego walks into the room and notice that Adam and Emma are still right where she left them. Begins thinking to herself. ("Wow. Ether kimmy has them well trained or they don't have a mischievous bone in their body.")

"Alright kids time for bed."

"b-but what about the story?"

"Yeah story."

Shego sighs. "If I tell you three a story will you go to sleep?"

All three knob excitedly.

"Ok….once upon a time-"

"No no no. not that kind of story."

Shego raises an eyebrow. "Well what kind of story do you want?"

"Green lady story…"

"Miracle, she doesn't know the green lady stories."

"I bet she does Emma."

"Does not."

"Does to."

"Does not."

Shego rolled her eyes. "What are the green lady stories?"

Adam smiles. "It's the about this lady that has fire hands and helps the big blue."

Shego tries not to laugh. "Yes. I know those stories as if I been there myself."

All their eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yes really. Hmmm." thinks about the best one to tell. "Have heard about the time your mom and the green lady got sucked into the TV?"

They shake their heads no.

Shego smirks remembering the event herself. "Ok. One day the big blue was getting cable while waiting for your mom and dad to get there. The green lady was looking through the TV guild at the shows that were going to be on later."

Shego continues telling her story and before she knew it they were all asleep. Shego smiles and she turns out the light. "Goodnight grandkids." She smiles and makes her way to her own room. Keeping it creaked just in case one of them awake in the middle of the night.

"So my power to infect one of them." She frowns and climbs into bed. "I'll have to talk to Kimmy and Ron about miracle's powers." Before she knows it she's softly sleeping.

* * *

At about 6 am. Shego feels something crawling up next to her. She lifts up an eyelid and sees miracle snuggling up against her. She smiles and wraps an arm around her and hugs her close. Miracle instantly going to sleep. Shego chuckles soft and falls back to sleep herself.

They stay that way til Kim and Ron knock on the door at 9am.

"Ugh already?" looks down and sees that miracle is still asleep. Slowly gets up. Trying not to wake her up. Once out of bed. Grabs her robe and checks in on Emma and Adam. Smiles see them hugging each other and still where she left them before going to answer the door.

She hears knocking on the door again and goes to answer it. Surprised to see Kim and Ron there so early.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We are here to pick up the kids. Mom called me freaking out that the kids are gone."

Shego smiles innocently. "Oh did I forget to leave a note that the kids are with me?"

Kim was not very amused. "This isn't funny Shego. Mom woke Ron and me up at 7 am. Worried that one of our villains took the kids in the night for some even revenge."

"Well she was half right." Smirks "besides it's not like she interrupted something." Raises an eyebrow noticing Kim and Ron blushing. "Or did she?"

"What Ron and I were doing is none of your business Shego."

Shego smirks evilly. "Oh I think I got a pretty go idea what you and Ron were doing."

Kim's face turns as red as her hair. Shego thinks ("just like her father.") "Ummm anyways are the kids ready?"

"They haven't even woken up yet. Miracle was asleep with me and Adam n Emma was hugging each other in another room."

Kim raises an eyebrow. "Why was miracle sleeping with you? She's usually very shy. Especially around us." Looks over at Ron who knobs.

"Well come in and take a seat in the kitchen. There is something you should know about her."

Kim and Ron become instantly weird and walk inside.

They take a seat in the kitchen and a short time later Shego joins them with a cup of coffee for everyone.

Kim happily takes it. "So what's wrong with miracle?"

Shego sighs and folds her hands. "First off what I'm about to tell you. You can't tell her I told you. She's scared to approach you about this."

Kim looks hurt. "Why should be afraid to tell us?

"Yeah. We are her parents after all. She can tell us anything."

"Well it's because she's afraid she'll hurt you if she tell you.

Kim and Ron knob understanding.

"She has the Go power. She's able to light up her hands like mine. It's not powerful enough yet but I would like your permission to train her so that why she doesn't burn down the school like I did." Shego frowns.

Kim and Ron look at each other with concern written on their face.

"I'll let you speak with each other while I wake the kids."

* * *

Kim and Ron stare it each other.

"So what do you think Kim?"

"I don't know what to think Ron. I mean we knew that one of them could inherit the power. I just thought it wouldn't happen since I didn't get it."

"Yeah but do we really trust Shego? I mean she's a super villain. What if she trains miracle to be evil like her?"

"Ron, we have to trust here. She's the only expert on the go power besides her brothers and do you want them to train her?"

"You go a point there KP but still…"

"No buts, Ron. *sighs* Shego is going to train her."

After the all the kids were dress and ready to go. Kim and Ron told Shego they be happy for her to train miracle. Then they went home to rest the day away. That is til the next time they need Shego to baby sit.

* * *

**So what you guys think? This properly the longest story I have ever done. I hope you like it and I may have to do more babysitting adventures of the triplets and Shego. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
